


Operation: Mistletoe

by blondemarimo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Dumbass Roronoa Zoro, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Tried to make it good, Zoro is so stupid I love him, but seems like i failed, foul mouth Sanji, foul mouth Zoro, it's been 100 years since I've written something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/pseuds/blondemarimo
Summary: “You see, when two people are standing under the mistletoe, they must kiss! Otherwise, the bad luck would follow them! I heard that from the red-haired oldman who tried to kiss Father a few years ago.” Kuina said as she hit Zoro’s head with her sword toy.“So they must kiss? Whoever they are? And they can’t reject?” Zoro wondered while pushing her sword with his own.“Yup! Adults are weird huh!” She laughed. “Hey, I hit your head, so you lose!”Or, Zoro being a stubborn stupid ass for three years straight.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	Operation: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiction_Is_Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Is_Freedom/gifts).



> Zosan Secret Santa 2020! I hope you enjoy it.

_ “You see, when two people are standing under the mistletoe, they must kiss! Otherwise, the bad luck would follow them! I heard that from the red-haired oldman who tried to kiss Father a few years ago.” Kuina said as she hit Zoro’s head with her sword toy. _

_ “So they must kiss? Whoever they are? And they can’t reject?” Zoro wondered while pushing her sword with his own. _

_ “Yup! Adults are weird huh!” She laughed. “Hey, I hit your head, so you lose!” _

* * *

“OKAY THEN, IT’S A FEAST!”

The boy with the straw hat dangling on his back screamed like there was no tomorrow. Sanji had told him many times to at least say something Christmas like—maybe merry Christmas, God bless you—but that boy Luffy didn’t listen in the end. All he cared about was food, food and food. Oh well, everyone knew that this was a Christmas party anyway, so they didn’t need the house owner to say it blatantly.

This was the first time Sanji spent Christmas with high school friends. He enrolled as the first year in July and had found some shit heads (and beautiful angels) to spend his daily life with. When his new friends knew he could cook, he was asked to cook in a Christmas party they currently planned.

And so here he was, serving food to any vacant table. Sanji knew Luffy didn’t ask him to cook constantly, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Sanji! Hey man, don’t get too worked up. Stay here and enjoy!” A boy with black curly hair patted Sanji’s shoulder.

“Hey, Usopp,” greeted Sanji with a smile. “I know. But I just can’t help when I see a vacant table.”

Usopp really did stop Sanji from coming back to the kitchen for a while. They talked about various things that happened this year in school. It wasn’t that important, but Sanji was amazed at how well informed Usopp was. This boy could be useful if one day he wanted a girl’s number, he thought while snickered.

He was listening to Usopp’s story when his eyes met someone’s.

“Anyway, so this girl Kaya—”

“Hey, why is that marimo standing still under the mistletoe?”

Usopp halted his story and turned to see. And sanji was right, the  _ marimo _ —a nickname given for Zoro, stood still with folded arms and glaring eyes. Usopp knew Zoro since junior high school, and he knew that Zoro usually avoided this kind of party. So looking at him now was a real surprise for Usopp.

“Huh, but I thought Zoro hates crowds, and that includes parties.” Usopp wondered. “He would usually refuse the invitation.”

Sanji wanted to go and ask Zoro why was he standing there like a tree. But somehow he didn’t have the courage to do so. Whenever they contacted, it would always end up in arguing or fighting. It was like Zoro would be pissed at whatever Sanji did, and because Sanji didn’t think he did something wrong, he would fight back at Zoro. That happened on loop from the first day they met until now.

And he’s standing under the mistletoe, alright. Zoro would be totally pissed if someone like Sanji went to him and ended up with a kiss. And it’s not like Sanji wanted a kiss from Zoro okay? He agreed silently that the marimo had a good ripped muscle and was stupidly handsome, but he’s not going to kiss someone that couldn’t even hold a proper conversation with him for once.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s nervous? You should talk to him,” Sanji said to Usopp. “It would be a fight if I go to him.”

“Yeah right.”

Usopp agreed and went to the rigid marimo, only to be rejected. Sanji couldn’t hear what they talked about, but it was obvious that Zoro didn’t welcome Usopp there. Usopp tried to pull Zoro out from the mistletoe zone but the green ape refused and kept standing still under it.

_ What a weirdo _ , Sanji thought. What was his purpose to come to Luffy’s house if not for enjoying the party? At least eat some of Sanji’s food, damn it. He glared at the mosshead for a moment before noticing some plates were empty. He decided to take the plates and went back to the kitchen for some refills.

He didn’t care about Zoro anymore for the rest of the party.

* * *

A year had passed, and now they were second year students of Grand Line Highschool. Sanji got along with more friends and Luffy’s  _ crew _ had gotten bigger as new members started joining this year’s Christmas party.

There was Kaya, whom Usopp had been crushing on in the past year, finally joined the party as his official girlfriend. Nami also brought a new beautiful friend called Vivi, which Sanji made sure to ask her number later.

And there was also a gloomy guy who had tattoos all over his body following Luffy around. At first everyone was wary of him, but Luffy just laughed and said, “This is Torao from third year! He treated my wounds when I fell from a tree, and we have been getting along since then!”

Everyone knew not to ask about why Luffy climbed a fucking tree.

Anyway, back to reality. Now they were celebrating it in Baratie, Sanji’s Dad’s restaurant. Sanji was in doubt because this would be the first time he invited  _ friends _ to a Christmas party. But it turned out that Zeff was totally okay with it, and even offered to close the restaurant early so that they could hold the party there.

Everything changed a little bit, except that marimo. His green hair was so flashy as ever, but he wasn’t about to retort that. The fact that Zoro was standing under the mistletoe, again, with those glaring eyes, was making Sanji a bit irritated.

Sanji was confused with the ridiculous view.

“Little eggplant, is that your friend? Has he stopped functioning or something?” Zeff strolled over his side and grunted. That startled Sanji a bit, and suddenly aware that he had been staring at Zoro for minutes.

“I don’t fucking know. As far as I know he’s a dumbass,”  _ with a cool face and cool muscle _ , Sanji continued in his thoughts unconsciously. “I never understand how he thinks.”

Once, Zoro was asked regarding his behaviour last year. About why he suddenly agreed on joining the Christmas party and why did he stand under the mistletoe like an angry dog. But Zoro always managed to avoid the questions, whether by sleeping or ignoring.

The crew kept pestering Zoro until they were too tired and just let it go.  _ He was too awkward for a party, maybe that was a baby step for him _ , they decided to close the case just like that. Not that Sanji cared though.

“Anyway, stop meddling shit in the kitchen. You will get no life, little eggplant.” 

“But then who will be the one who keeps filling the food and drinks? No one. So shut up. I will stop when the food is enough for everyone.”

Zeff snorted. “Dumbass eggplant can’t even have fun by himself.”

He was about to retort with some harsh words before Zeff patted his shoulder lightly. He turned and saw the oldman’s soft expression. “Just, get out for ten minutes.”

“I know.” All the rude words fled through the window and he could feel warm feelings seeped in his heart.

It’s not like Sanji was always in the kitchen. Well, he was mostly in the kitchen, but he made sure to go out sometimes. Usually he would put the food and drinks, and then stay there talking with whoever he met. And when he noticed the table was empty, he would go back to the kitchen for a refill.

Sanji was about to put the third food refill on the table when he noticed that Zoro wasn’t alone anymore.

Zoro was still under the mistletoe, and now he got a company beside him. Wait a minute, a girl?!  _ Zoro was under the mistletoe with a girl, damn it! _ And what’s more, Sanji felt he had seen her somewhere…

“She’s the girl from my class. Been crushing on Roronoa for months, I think this will be the perfect time so I brought her along with me.” Sanji heard Kaya talking to Usopp.

“I see. That’s so kind of you, Kaya!” Usopp replied and grabbed her hand tightly.

Ugh, what a lucky guy, Usopp. 

Sanji hadn’t finished grieving over his single status when he heard Zoro talk. Pretending to check the food over the tables, he decided to get closer to Zoro so he could hear him talk. He then saw the marimo’s annoyed face.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?”

The girl looked nervous. “Oh, uhm… I didn’t see the mistletoe here… I-I’m sorry…”

Zoro obviously looked so damn annoyed. He was always like that—whenever someone approached him, deliberately or not, he would glare at them and his eyes silently say not to get too close to him.

The pretty angel Nami at first deduced that Zoro might want to get chicks as many as he could, hence he stood under the mistletoe. But now that there was actually a girl who was brave enough to invade his personal space, he looked irritated. Sanji really didn’t understand Zoro’s motive to do that.

On the other hand, the girl was obviously nervous and embarrassed, but kept looking at Zoro’s eyes. Sanji was seriously searching for girls’ data in his brain, because he was sure he knew this girl somewhere. His thought was halted when Usopp yelled—

“KISS! KISS! KISS! Zoro! Kiss Hiyori! You’re under the mistletoe!”

—That’s it. Kozuki Hiyori.

An Instagram model with 200K followers! How could Sanji forget her beautiful existence? He even turned on the notifications for her updates and never once he missed a post of her gorgeous photos. According to Sanji’s memory, Hiyori hadn’t been posting anything lately, so she was a bit hard to remember.

Usopp kept yelling until the rest of the partygoers chanted the same words. The long nosed boy thought proudly that he did the right action. He thought Zoro was too embarrassed to kiss, that’s why he wasn’t moving at all. As a good friend, he gave Zoro a push of courage to kiss her.

Zoro clearly looked uncomfortable, and looking at that just made Sanji fumed with jealousy. How could he be reluctant to kiss one of the most gorgeous girls in the school? Sanji knew he’s stupid, but not  _ this  _ stupid. And to think that Hiyori-chan accidentally stood beside that marimo! Poor her, now she must kiss the uncultured bastard.

The marimo scratched his head and sighed in defeat. He then pulled her closer and put his hands on her shoulder. The crowd were cheering for the couple, so loud that Sanji would rather go back to the kitchen. He really was about to turn around before he saw Zoro kiss her cheek.

“HA! COWARD!” Sanji immediately yelled. He didn’t know why he suddenly yelled; he even didn’t join the cheering earlier. But that’s not what he should be focusing on, because the green ape turned to his way and looked surprised.

“SHUT UP! YOU COME HERE!”

“Yeah, you go off from the mistletoe so I can kiss Hiyori-chan!” Sanji walked to Zoro’s place, ready to push him off.

“NO! You come here and I would still be here! This weird ass girl could go!”

Sanji could feel his blood raise. He and Zoro never got a conversation without fighting, so he deliberately stayed away from the marimo in parties, and that includes Christmas parties. Because the party would absolutely go sour if there’s an unnecessary commotion, right?

But now here he was, one contact from Sanji and they already started yelling. Goodbye nice and warm Christmas party!

“What the fuck did you say?!” Sanji went closer and pulled Zoro’s collar. “APOLOGIZE TO HIYORI-CHAN NOW!”

“FUCK NO!” not even a second passed after Zoro’s yelling, a punch landed on his right cheek. Zoro winced and jumped away as a reflex action. “You bastard…”

And that’s it, they were fighting. Again. No one dared to stop them because they were the aces of Kendo club and Soccer club, which means they were super strong. Luffy was the only candidate that could stop them. But unfortunately this was Luffy, so he would either join the fights or look at them while laughing like he did now.

Zoro and Sanji kept exchanging fists to each other’s face before Zeff came to the scene and hit both of the boys’ heads.

* * *

_ “Huh? Fuck no! I’m against this!” _

_ “But Zoro! We agreed that we will decide who will host the Christmas party by a paper lottery!” _

_ “Even Sanji agreed last year and willingly did it!” _

_ “Yeah, Zoro! It’s your turn now!” _

“Don’t be a dick, mosshead,” Sanji spoke through the earphone while staring at his screen. The crew were holding a zoom meeting and currently talking about this year’s Christmas party.

_ “You’re the DICK, curly brows, fuck off!”  _ Sanji just smirked and didn’t bite the hook.

This was the first time they used such a video call thingy—Luffy was out of town now but he didn’t want to miss the Christmas plan, so he insisted on making everyone install Zoom and get on with it.

The argument kept going but Sanji’s eyes wandered off to Zoro’s room. Sanji could tell from across a scene that Zoro’s room reeks of sweat. Just look at that bunch of heavy barbells, discarded shirts, and  _ holy shit is that real swords? _ That’s so him.

Their relationship wasn’t really developed well in the past three years. If he had to say one thing that changed, that would be his awareness of Zoro’s staring. He didn’t know why but lately, when he unconsciously stared at Zoro, Zoro had stared at him first—so in the end, their eyes met for a moment before Zoro turned away at the speed of light.

_ Is there something on my face? _ Sanji thought.

Sanji gradually became hyper aware that Zoro really did stare at him. He assumed Zoro didn’t notice that he was aware, otherwise Zoro would roll his eyes again like the first time their eyes met.

The bickering was still going strong throughout the years, but somehow Sanji became comfortable with it. It didn't really annoy him anymore like when they were first years. Conversely, he would feel lonely whenever there was no argument between them.

Moreover, in the past months he unconsciously stayed close with Zoro on any occasion—or was it Zoro that stayed close with him and he didn’t say anything? He really didn’t notice this until Luffy said that he and Zoro had become a package that would always be together.

_ “So… like, can you two stop staring at each other like we don’t exist?” _

The beautiful angel, Nami interrupted his train of thoughts and he suddenly became flustered. What the fuck was he thinking in the middle of video calls with friends, moreover, in the front of pretty babes Nami and Vivi?

_ “I’m not staring, you witch.” _

“Say that again and you’re dead, you uncultured marimo.”

_ “Ha ha! The witch—” _

_ “What are you doing, Zoro?” _

Sanji heard a girl ask Zoro. Wait, a girl? So Zoro had a girl all this time, in Zoro’s room?!

_ “Go away, Kuina. This isn’t your business.”  _ Zoro yelled annoyingly seconds after a pretty girl with purple hair appeared on the screen.

_ “Is this all your friends that made you go outside like a normal social being? Oh, I’m so thankful for you all!” _

It turned out that Kuina was Zoro’s older sister and she was really excited to get to know Zoro’s friends. It looked like Zoro wasn’t really sociable, so Kuina was startled when Zoro went out for a Christmas party.

Damn Zoro, why did you hide such a beautiful older sister?

Nami seemed to grasp this chance pretty well, and she went out to ask Kuina regarding the Christmas party at Zoro’s place. Of course, Kuina immediately accepted the offer and willingly joined the party. Sanji could see Zoro pinching her cheeks and yelled something like  _ not your business _ , but the lovely sister didn’t budge even an inch and kept smiling.

And so, days passed and it was finally Christmas again. Kuina was happily surprised when Sanji offered to cook the food, because the maids they always had were on holidays.  _ The maids, _ seriously, Sanji didn’t realize Zoro was actually a rich boy until he came to a literal castle which Zoro called his house.

Sanji met Zoro’s dad earlier who looked like a man stuck in the 80s' goth subculture and somehow carried a big—very big sword on his back. He was creeped out a bit, but thankfully the pretty older sister came and showed her dazzling smile.

Sanji started to set the food on the table and noticed a bunch of alcohol bottles were already there. It seemed that Usopp used this chance to drink alcohol he brought with him, probably planning to get wasted after the bitter break up with Kaya last month.

Kuina walked around and talked to each and everyone in the room. She really looked excited to meet his little brother’s friends. Once again Sanji felt a pang of jealousy with him, for having such a caring sister. He shook his head—no, this wasn’t the right time to mourn. He immediately showed his best smile when Kuina came over him.

“Sanji, my boy! Thank you so much for helping me cook,” the short-haired girl patted his shoulder.

Sanji kept his smile. “This is nothing. I will always be here to help you.”

“Aw, look at you, you’re so polite and considerate. I can’t believe Nami said you always fight my brother. I believe he’s mostly at fault, not you.” Kuina laughed at her own words, making Sanji chuckle too. She liked to tease her own brother, alright. Now he could understand where Zoro’s constant frown came from. “By the way, where is he?”

As if on command, Sanji immediately looked around to find this certain moss ball. Actually, Sanji had thought that maybe this year he could stay close with Zoro like he did in school. Despite the constant bickering they would always have, Sanji felt he had gotten closer with Zoro, so maybe they wouldn’t start a fight like last year.

“Why is he standing still under the mistletoe?”

Kuina’s voices made him turn his head, and yes, the dumbass did his  _ mistletoe ritual _ like always.

“He’s been doing it. Three times including this year.” Sanji wanted to add some shitty mock but he remembered that she was Zoro’s sister, so he restrained it.

“Doing what?”

Sanji pointed at the marimo with his thumb. “That. Standing under the mistletoe and not moving a muscle until the party’s over. At first I thought he was determined to get girls as many as he could, but whenever a beautiful girl approached him, he would glare at her to death. I totally don’t know what he thinks.”

Standing under the mistletoe but don’t want to kiss. Weird indeed. Zoro’s face obviously showed a disinterested expression when joining a party. Hell, he didn’t even want to join other parties—even when his kendo team won the national match. But just for Christmas, he showed up and then stood under the mistletoe.

“I’m sorry to say this, but your little brother is a weirdo. Standing under the mistletoe without a purpose is just—”

Sanji’s sentence was interrupted by Kuina’s chuckling. “Oh, I know him well. He is stupid, but he never does anything without purposes.” Her chuckle somehow turned into wild and wicked tones. “And I just remembered something very funny. Let me help him.”

With that, Kuina excused herself and went to one of the mistletoes where his little brother stood. Sanji genuinely laughed when Kuina tried to kiss Zoro’s flustered cheeks. After that, it seemed they had a conversation. Sanji couldn’t hear what they talked about, but Zoro looked angry and flustered.

Sanji shrugged and went to the kitchen for a food refill. Maybe Kuina knew something, or someone that made him flustered like that.  _ How lucky whoever she is _ , Sanji thought, before getting angry at himself for thinking like that.

Seconds after he went into the kitchen, he found Luffy munching some meat. And by  _ some _ it wasn’t just  _ some _ , it was worth five plates of meat. Sanji took a breath for a moment before yanked the boy’s back collar to move away.

“Luuuuufffyyyyy…” He called the boy with a scary smile.

Luffy only grinned and kept chewing the half-cooked meat. “But Saaanjjjiii!!! No more meat on the table!”

“The meat was still fucking in the oven! How the hell did you open it?!

“By hands?” Luffy tilted his head cutely.

“Oh my fucking go—”

Sanji was about to lecture Luffy about the importance of well-cooked meat—and how it is very wrong to open the oven by force when Kuina bursted into the kitchen suddenly. He immediately let go of Luffy’s collar and fix his crumpled clothes. “Hey dear, what can I help you with? Any snacks you want to try?” 

Kuina stood in silence for a moment before she scratched her head. “Whatever. Come with me, you two!” her movement was so fast he almost couldn’t catch it. When he realized it, Kuina pulled him and Luffy’s back collar and walked outside. How strong she was?!

She dragged Sanji and Luffy and walked until she was in front of Zoro.

“You said he was in the kitchen, but I found two. Which one?”

Sanji could see Zoro was still flustered but no longer angry. But anyway, he still didn’t grasp the situation—

“The blond one.”

—Hm?

“Nice.” Kuina literally dropped them and pushed Sanji to Zoro. “Off you go.” she then dragged Luffy and let him devour the nearest buffet table.

“Oh hey! My little brother has someone under the mistletoe!” Kuina yelled and in a second, Zoro and Sanji became the attention for everyone in the room. When they started to chant the word  _ Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _ Sanji looked up to Zoro, only to see him smirked.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Zoro pulled Sanji’s neck and stared at his blue eyes for a moment. “This.”

And just like that, the marimo went and kissed him.

_ WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, ZORO KISSED ME. ON THE LIPS. DIDN’T HE ALWAYS KISS ON CHEEKS WHEN PEOPLE ACCIDENTALLY STOOD BESIDE HIM LAST YEAR? _ Sanji, the ladies’ man, of course freaked out. This was his first kiss, damn it!

At first, Sanji didn’t even close his eyes and start tapping Zoro’s shoulder, signalling that they should stop this right away. But it seemed that Zoro was too determined to kiss him, he didn’t budge an inch even when Sanji slapped his chest. If anything, Zoro had the ball to put his arms around Sanji’s waist and lick his lower lips playfully.

The kiss went for too long for a supposedly obligatory peck, so everyone in the party was making a fuss. Zoro noticed this, and reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Sanji with an open mouth and closed eyes.

“Shit.”

Hearing Zoro cursed, Sanji snapped his eyes open to see the marimo walking away—half-running to leave the room. Sanji was in daze for a while before he realized he  _ was being watched _ . He liked getting attention—especially from girls, but not like this. Not when he was kissed passionately by a fucking man!

So sanji dashed out from the room, chasing that stupid green monkey. He shouldn’t be far; it was his own house after all. After some search attempts, Sanji heard the sound of hard footsteps going up to the stairs—it was Zoro! Wait, it could be his Dad, but Sanji went to search the stairs anyway.

“Wait a fucking minute you shitty green!” Sanji yelled when Zoro appeared in his vision. It seemed that he tried to open the door in front of him, so Sanji ran and blocked him to do so.

“Fuck off.” Zoro grunted and tried to push Sanji away from the door.

“’Fuck off’ my ass!” replied Sanji. “Wh-What was that?”

“It was an obligatory kiss under the mistletoe you dumb head.”

“No?” Sanji went closer and jabbed his finger on Zoro’s hard chest. “For the past years you stood under the fucking mistletoe and glared at people. Even if some managed to accidentally beside you, you would only kiss their cheeks!”

Zoro laughed dryly. “You’re well-informed even though you’re in the fucking kitchen huh!”

“Th-that’s…!”  _ Because I’ve always been staring at you whenever I can _ . “That’s not important. Tell me why the fuck did you do this to me.”

The green ape scratched his cheek softly and looked at anywhere but Sanji’s blue eyes. Oh great, the algae plant was reluctant to tell Sanji? Maybe he didn’t have anything to say. He was just pranking Sanji or something like that.

Sanji frowned at his negative thoughts and planned to leave him, but Zoro suddenly spoke. “I know you like girls, so I hope you don’t think this as gross, but—”

“Gross. Now spit it out already.”

“I’ve been waiting for you. Under the mistletoe.”

“….”

Zoro sighed in defeat. “You know, when I was a kid, Kuina said to me that no one can reject a kiss under the mistletoe. No one, and logically that includes you.” Sanji’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. Wait, so Zoro wanted to kiss him all this time?

“I guess someone told Kuina about what I’ve been doing for the past years, and being a smartass as she is, she countered me and you know the rest. She dragged you.”

Zoro stayed silent for a while. “Kinda thankful for her though. Your stupid ass just kept rummaging shit in the kitchen every fucking year and I was this close to explode.”

Ignoring the insult, Sanji kept pestering him with questions. “Why do you want to kiss me? Aren’t you always irritated whenever I’m around you? We always end up fighting in our first year.”

Zoro shrugged. “Because you’re you.”

“That… doesn’t answer the question.”

“I didn’t intend to answer your question.”

“Fuck you.”

Sanji didn’t believe that this bastard wanted to kiss him. Like, everything they did was mostly fighting and throwing insults at each other. How could that person suddenly flip and want to kiss him passionately? And the worst thing was that... Sanji didn’t hate it. 

Putting down his jabbing finger, Sanji asked again. “Why do you do it only on Christmas? We’ve always been together all this time, there should be many chances.”

Zoro looked pissed. “I told you I need the situation where you can’t reject the kiss. Otherwise you skirt-chasing dumbass would run away from me and boom! Our friendship is fucking ruined.”

“Who ran away earlier ha? Don’t mess with me,” Sanji retorted and Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, that’s it,” Zoro pushed Sanji who was blocking the door. “Now you know my reasons, and you will mock me for the rest of my life. Now fuck off and let me sleep the night already.”

Zoro was ready to twist the door handle when Sanji’s hand stopped him again. “Fuck no. I won’t let you.”

“What the fuck do you want?”

Sanji was sure about this decision. He decided that he would be together with this dumbass with no regret. No more hesitation and restrained feelings. He was sure with his feelings now that he heard Zoro’s feelings too.

Sanji was quick to put his arms around Zoro’s neck. “Ruin our fucking friendship. Ruin it, dumbass.” Sanji then pulled Zoro closer and kissed him fondly.

This time, the kiss was a lot slower and softer. Sanji was bolder and led the kiss at first, while Zoro was shocked, but quick to regain his composure and fight back fiercely. They started a battle of tongues until they ran out of breath and broke the kiss. Zoro was so happy he peppered every part of Sanji’s face with light kisses, and then went down to bite his neck playfully.

“Zoro, it’s very inappropriate to make out in the hallway. I suggest you go to your room with your boyfriend.”

Both of the boys jolted and pulled away from each other in an instant. Great, at times like this, Zoro’s Dad came to disturb the moments. His face was expressionless as ever, but Sanji could see a scolding tone in his voice.

“Shit.” Zoro was red until the tip of his ear. It was kind of cute—no, funny—because Sanji had never seen him like this. Don’t ask how Sanji’s own state was by the way, because he was worse. He could feel all of his blood rushed onto his face right now.

Zoro’s dad passed through them silently and then opened the door at the end of the hallway. “And keep the door locked.” After he said that, he went inside and closed the door.

“Shitty dad just ruined the moments I’ve been waiting for three years,” Zoro mumbled angrily while opening his door. After that he practically tossed Sanji and himself inside and closed the door.

Sanji’s face suddenly met a wide and warm chest. He chuckled while hugging Zoro back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Zoro broke it and looked at Sanji with serious eyes.

“You know Curly, I still don’t know if I want to kiss you or I want to punch you in the face. Maybe both.”

Sanji laughed out loud.

“The feeling is mutual, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so, so sorry. I’m so bad at expanding universe(?) and too focus on the main pair from the start until the end. I planned to write more about Usopp, Nami and the rest of the crew but it turned out like this *sobs*. I can’t make the story flow like a water. I hope I can fix this someday, I want to be a better writer too!
> 
> Anyway, one of the prompt was “Mistletoe Memories.” So I wrote mistletoe as the main thing and stupid Zoro is my favorite, so yeah, poor bb.


End file.
